Alice in Wonderland (1951)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distibuted by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Alice in Wonderland" *An Adaptation of Lewis Carrol's The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass *Color by Technicolor *With the Talents of: Ed Wynn, Richard Haydn, Sterling Holloway, Jerry Colonna, Verna Felton, Pat O'Malley, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel and Introducing: Kathryn Beaumont *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editor: Lloyd Richardson *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 15112 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Bob Hilliard, Don Raye, Gene De Paul, Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestration: Joseph Dubin *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story: Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Bill Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb, John Walbridge *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Charles Philippi, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Ken Anderson, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Dick Anthony, Brice Mack, Thelma Witmer *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ward Kimball, Frank Thomas, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Judge Whitaker, Hal Ambro, Bill Justice, Phil Duncan, Bob Carlson, Don Lusk, Cliff Nordberg, Harvey Toombs, Fred Moore, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, Charles Nichols *Effects Animators: Josh Meador, Don MacManus, Gorge Rowley, Blaine Gibson *Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Wilfred Jackson *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Credits *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast: Alice - Kathryn Beaumont Mad Hatter - Ed Wynn Caterpillar - Richard Haydn Cheshire Cat - Sterling Holloway March Hare - Jerry Colonna Queen of Hearts - Verna Felton Walrus-Carpenter, Dee and Dum - Pat O'Malley White Rabbit and Dodo - Bill Thompson Alice's Sister - Heather Angel Doorknob - Joseph Kearns Bill - Larry Grey Bird in the Tree - Queenie Leonard King of Hearts - Dink Trout The Rose - Doris Lloyd Dormouse - James MacDonald Card Painters - The Mellomen Don Barclay 1974 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Alice in Wonderland" Ending Credits *The End Walt Disney Productions 1981 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *A Martin Ransohoff Production *A Ralph Bakshi Film *"Alice in Wonderland" *Featuring the Performances of: Corey Burton, Paul Winchell, Jack Albertson, Pat O'Malley, John McIntire *Editor: David Ramirez *Music Adaptation and Original Music by: Lee Holdridge *Executive Producers: Richard R. St. Johns, Maggie Abbott *Associate Producer: Lynne Betner *Written by: Ronni Kern *Produced by: Ralph Bakshi, Martin Ransohoff *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits and Logo *Produced by: Bakshi Productions, Inc. for Aspen Productions *Music Supervisor: John Beug *Music Coordinator: Mark Bakshi *Assistant Director: John Sparey *Production Associate: Cathleen Summers *The following songs were depicted as being written by fictional characters, The producer would like to thank the true composers: **Song "Somedbody to Love" Written by: Darby Slick *Special thanks to the late, great Jim Hendrix. *"You Send Me" Composed by: Sam Cooke *"Take Five" **Composed by: Paul Desmond **Performed by: The Dave Brubeck Quartet **Courtesy of Kadan, Ltd. & CBS Records *"Turn Me Loose" **Composed by: Jerome "Doc" Pomus & Mort Shuman **Performed by: Fabian **Courtesy of Chancellor Records, Inc. *"You Send Me" **Composed by: Sam Cooke **Performed by: Sam Cooke **Courtesy of RCA Records *"This Train" **Composed by: Peter Yarrow & Paul Stookey **Performed by: Peter, Paul & Mary **Courtesy of Warner Brothers Records *"California Dreamin'" **Composed by: John Phillips and Michelle Gillian **Performed by: The Mamas & The Papas **Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *"Somebody to Love" **Composed by: Darby Slick *"People Are Strange" **Composed by: John Densmore, Robert Krieger, Raymond Manzarek & Jim Morrison **Performed by: The Doors **Courtesy of Elekta/Asylum Records *"Purple Haze" **Composed by: Jimi Hendrix **Performed by: Jimi Hendrix **Courtesy of Interlit Ltd. & Warner Brothers Records *"Summertime" **Music by: George Gershwin **Lyrics by: Du Bose Heyard **Performed by: Big Brother & The Holding Company with Janis Joplin **Courtesy of CBS Records *"Hell is for Children" **Composed by: N. Geraldo, P. Benatar & R. Capps **Performed by: Pat Benatar **Courtesy of Chrysalis Records *Layout and Design: Louise Zingarelli, Johnnie Vita, Marcia Adams, Barry Jackson *Background Assistants: Jeff Skrimstad, Frank Frzzo,Gary Eggleston, Russ Heath *Color Models: Janet Cummings *Animators: Lillian Evans, Carl Bell, Craig Armstrong, Debbie Hayes, Ellen Lichtwardt, Steve Gordon, Brenda Banks, Jesus Cortes, JamesA. Davis, John Kricfalusi, Robert LaDuca, Chrystal Russell, Tayk Kim, George Scribner, Lenord Robinson, Paul Smith, Tom Tataranowicz, Robert Carr, Xenia *Assistant Animators: Tim Callahan, Christopher Dent, David Doi, Derek Eversfield, Bonnie Fishbon, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Alida Krumina, Kathryn Staats, Michael Svayko, Wesley Takahashi, Scott Tolmie, Ben Trujillo *Animation Checker: Dotti Foell *Cel Reproduction: Steve Gulsvig, Daniel Schneider *Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Karen China, Casey Clayton, Rosemary Cruz, Janet Zoll *Final Checkers: Patricia Capozzi, Betty Brooks, Eleanor Dahlin, Letha Prince, Harriet Rossall *Painters: Roxanne Taylor, Mary Yanish *Cel Polisher: Dean Korth *Production Staff: Roy P. Disney, J. Sidney Kramer, Kenneth Bornstein, Chris Danzo, Paula Berteit, Cathy Rose *Researchers: Jackie Herst, Leslie Taubman *Animation Camera: R&B EFX *Associate Editor: Michael A. Stevenson *Assistant Editor: Scott Burrow *Apprentice Editor: Martin Cohen *Music Editor: Jeff Carson · La Da Productions, Inc. *Re-Recording: Richard Portman, David Horton *Optical Effects by: The Optical House, L.A. *Titles: MGM *Cast: Mad Hatter - Corey Burton Caterpillar - Paul Winchell Cheshire Cat - Hal Smith March Hare - Hamilton Camp Queen of Hearts - Shelley Winters Walrus, Dee and Dum - Dom DeLuise Carpenter - John McIntire Alice's Sister - Samantha Eggar Doorknob, King of Hearts - Mel Blanc Bill - Pat Buttram Dormouse - James MacDonald *Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Chernov *Script Supervisor: Judy Redlin *Casting: Bob Morones *Cameraman: Frances Grumman *Assistant Cameraman: Gil Thevenaz *Key Grip: Howard Anderson *Gaffer: Larry Gilhooly *Sound Mixer: John Glascock *Make Up: Jeff Angel *Hair Dresser: Shanon Ely *Wardrobe: Maureen O'Heron, Wayne Keller *Production Staff: Bob Hippard, Dick Davis, Scott Thaler, Michael Winter *Laser Special Effects by: Laserium *"Howl" by permission of City Lights Books · Copyright © 1956, 1959 by Allen Ginsberg *Photographs by: Jacob A. Riis · Jacob A. Riis Collection, Museum of the City of New York, International Museum of Photography at George Eastman House, Lewis Hine Collection, United Press International Photo *Archive film clips from "The War at Home" Catalyst Films *Recorded at Dolby Stereo™ *Color by Metrocolor® *No. 26228 Motion Picture Associates of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © 1951, 1981 Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious. and any similarity to the name, character or history of any living person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The End Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits